


Attack All Around

by Casandraelf



Category: 7th Stand User, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 7th Stand User - Freeform, A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Hot Stand-on-Stand Action near the end, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Multi, Other, Size Difference, Standcest, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome, possible ooc, they're all 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Erika Kageyama expected was to get some rather intimate attention from the two hottest teens she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Eeyup, more OC/Canon Character, now with more threesome! There needs to be a 7th Stand User tag, seriously. The title references a Japanese band by the same name. I figured it was fitting since, well, threesome happens. Also, here's a song by the band when they collaborated with another band called Rin'(now disbanded). The song's called 'Samurai Heart.' URL is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zhu2MmIjGng
> 
> Btw, I chose the 'Short' female protag for Erika.

Erika Kageyama felt incredibly awkward, being crammed between Jotaro and Kakyoin in the backseat of the car they were sharing with Abdul, Polnareff and Joseph. Sure, she was short, but her lack of height didn’t make it any easier to sit with two much taller guys on either side. She tried her best not to complain, since it was all they could afford, but it didn’t make things any easier. Joseph was asleep, Polnareff was whistling something, Abdul was focused on driving and there was an awkward silence in the backseat. As Erika sat, squished between the two young men, she failed to notice the familiar, shimmering tendrils of Hierophant Green.

Needless to say, it didn’t take her long to catch onto what Kakyoin was planning.

[Kakyoin, what are you doing?]

She blushed and shivered a bit when she felt the tendrils worm their way between her legs and under her skirt. She soon got his reply via a Stand link.

[I’m bored and a little horny. Want me to stop?]

Erika bit her lip as she felt the tendrils slide up her shirt and into her panties, simultaneously playing with her small breasts and teasing her slit.

[I-I don’t think so…but you’ll back off if I feel weird, right?]

[Of course.]

[S-sure.]

Kakyoin was genuinely surprised to find the short Stand User not making a single sound as he played with her, one of his Stand’s tendrils brushing against and teasing her clit while another teased her opening, slipping inside to further play with her, rubbing against her inner walls, further stimulating her, a second one soon joining the first inside of her. Erika squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself nearing climax, her panties getting soaked through with her fluids. Her position made it impossible for her to move against the tendrils. As she squirmed, she unintentionally gripped the thighs of the two young men on either side, getting Jotaro’s attention.

It was fairly impressive how she was able to cum without making much noise. When she finally came, she tensed up, freezing for a few moments before going limp, trying to muffle her heavy breathing as she felt Hierophant Green withdraw, a smirk playing on the redhead’s lips.

[Kakyoin, what did you do to Kageyama?] Jotaro butted in as Erika relaxed.

[Sorry Jojo, we were just having a little fun.]

[ _Yare yare daze_ …]

~

Reluctantly, Abdul and Joseph allowed Erika to share a room with his grandson and Kakyoin. Once they were settled in, the short Stand User had stepped into the bathroom to change her panties, since they had spent the entire day driving. She grimaced as she realized just how wet the crotch was, especially since there were familiar, mint-green stains located where her inner thighs would be. Unconsciously, she touched between her legs to see if the liquid was in her. When she withdrew her fingers, she saw that same mint-green fluid on them.  
_Of course. Does bleach work on Stand-created stains?_ With a sigh, she pulled on a fresh pair of panties before stuffing the soiled ones in her laundry bag before leaving the bathroom. She watched as Jotaro stepped in and shut the door before dropping down onto one of the beds. Jotaro wasn’t using it, after all, so he probably wouldn’t mind if she laid down on it.

“Your Stand got its fluid inside me, Kakyoin.”

Kakyoin, who was idly messing with a cherry when she spoke, turned to look at her before he finally ate the thing so he could speak.

“Heh, sorry about that, Erika.”

She sat there silently as she twiddled her thumbs before she spoke.

“Kakyoin…did you do that just because I’m the only girl traveling with you? Was it because I’m the only girl you can trust?”

Another moment of silence before she spoke again.

“…I knew it.”

Finally, Kakyoin gave his reply.

“I-it’s not that at all. I…I guess I just figured you’d enjoy it too. If you didn’t, I’m sorry.”

“I-I did, but…I can’t help but feel like you just settled on me, like you figured that since I’m not under Dio’s control or anything like that, you could trust me enough to not attack you with Miracles.”

“Erika-” Before he could finish, she slid off the bed and headed towards the door. Without thinking, he caught her by the wrist, pulled her back and hugged her, not even giving her a chance to reach for the doorknob.

“…Even if we had several girls traveling with us, I think I’d end up choosing you anyway.”

“Probably because I’m so pathetic I’d take even unwanted contact.”

“Don’t say that! Don’t even wish for something like that to happen!” She looked up at him, astonished.

“To have something so horrible happen to you…nobody should want that.”

“But I…until the day I met you and Jotaro, I didn’t think I was worth anything. I was just…there. A tiny, insignificant speck nobody would even miss. Even now, I can’t…” She let out a shaking breath as she felt Kakyoin embrace her.

“I’d miss you. Jotaro would miss you. Polnareff, Abdul and Joseph would all miss you. You’re precious, and I bet you have an incredible future waiting for you.”

When he finally let go, she sighed and shook her head.

“No…I don’t think that there is a future for me, Kakyoin. I’m not even sure I’ll finish high school without completely breaking.” Erika kept walking…until her face hit something that was warm, firm but also a little soft. Dazed, she staggered back as Kakyoin caught her. When she looked up, she blushed hard, realizing she had run into Jotaro, more specifically his chest. Strangely, he barely reacted, only looking down when she walked into him.

“What’s eating you, Erika?”

“I…I…” She couldn’t get the words out as the taller boy looked down at her.

“Well?”

“She thought that I let Hierophant Green play with her just because she was the only girl traveling with us.” Kakyoin decided to try and help out his shorter friend, causing Jotaro to lean forward, meeting the girl’s eyes.

“You really think that poorly about yourself? You really think nobody would miss you? _Yare yare daze_ , you must be dumber than I thought.” Kakyoin was startled by Jotaro’s harsh words, but it was clear that the quiet, stoic teen wasn’t done yet.

“If nobody would miss you, you wouldn’t have even gotten this far. If nobody would miss you, Polnareff wouldn’t panic the instant he thought you got lost. If nobody would miss you, the Old Man wouldn’t have gone to the trouble to make sure you get those pills you need to stay sane. Abdul wouldn’t take the time to talk to you about the shit that goes on in the places we visit if he didn’t give a shit about you. If Kakyoin didn’t give a shit about you, he wouldn’t have caught your stupid ass when you ran into me, and if I didn’t give a shit about you, you wouldn’t even be able to stand since I would’ve turned you into a bloody mess with Star Platinum. Don’t ever talk about how worthless you think you are ever again, understand?”

“B-but y-” What he did next surprised both Kakyoin and Erika, as Jotaro abruptly and, rather roughly, pulled her into a kiss, effectively shutting her up and chasing away any self-loathing protests she might have had. When he finally released her, the short Stand User staggered a bit as though intoxicated, then fell onto one of the beds, Jotaro and Kakyoin all but pouncing on her.

“Hey Jojo,” Kakyoin said, getting an idea as he looked at Jotaro, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think she understands exactly how special she is yet.”

“Maybe we should teach her, huh?”

“B-but-” Her voice was cut off by a strangled gasp as Jotaro pulled her into another kiss, a kiss that was swiftly broken by Kakyoin pulling her back against him. Jotaro gritted his teeth as he watched him pull her into a deeper, more lustful kiss. When he broke it, Erika was blushing hard, a thin trickle of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. She almost looked drugged. Almost.

“Hey, Jojo, how about a little game?”

“Oh?”

“Let’s see who can make her cum first.”

“Alright, I’ll start, then.”

With that, he pulled Erika back towards him, adjusting her so her back was against his body, one muscular arm hooked around her body just below her breasts, his free hand sliding between her legs, rubbing her through her panties. He made sure that Kakyoin had a good view of what he was doing. The short Stand User squirmed as Jotaro teased her, wanting more direct contact. Kakyoin could feel his pants grow uncomfortably tight as he watched a small wet patch form on the cloth between her legs. Jotaro couldn’t help but smirk when his fingers brushed against the wet stain.

“You’re enjoying this, huh?” As if in retaliation, Kakyoin brought out Hierophant Green, which unraveled its hands in order to better touch the fidgety Erika. With ten shimmering tendrils fondling her, slipping inside of her holes and generally pushing the girl further to her limit, it seemed that, for a moment, Kakyoin might win the little game he had proposed.

“Well if that’s how you’re going to play,” Jotaro responded as Star Platinum emerged. The much more humanoid Stand gripped the girl by the hips, adjusting her so that both Stand Users had access to her. She let out a gasp as she felt Jotaro’s Stand hook a finger around her now thoroughly soaked through panties and pull them aside, the shimmering, wriggling tendrils of Hierophant Green carefully spreading her open and holding the cloth barrier aside as Star Platinum slipped its fingers inside, only to be joined by Jotaro playing with her clit and Kakyoin pushing up her shirt and bra to lick and fondle her breasts.

“This isn’t some run-down motel in the middle of nowhere, Erika,” Jotaro told the needy young woman as she struggled to keep from crying out.

“Yeah, we’ve got thicker walls. Besides, we can easily explain to Mister Joestar and Mister Abdul why they heard you,” Kakyoin added with a smirk. Glancing down between her legs, he could see that familiar mint-green fluid dripping from the tendrils as they pumped in and out of Erika’s thoroughly drenched opening.

“I-I can’t…I-it’s too much…” She stammered, blushing hard. Finally, with a gasp, she came, her legs trembling, pelvis reflexively grinding against the hands of Jotaro and Star Platinum and Hierophant Green’s tentacles. Through his Stand, he could feel her inner walls spasm as she came, the tingle making him painfully hard, his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. It seemed that Kakyoin shared his unspoken sentiment, since he began unconsciously rubbing his bulge as he watched. Each time her inner walls spasmed, another small trickle of mint-green fluid mixed with her own juices leaked out. As she sat there, panting as her body recovered, the two young men exchanged looks, as if trying to figure out who won the challenge Kakyoin had set up. The shorter male was the first to speak.

“I guess it’s a tie, huh?”

Jotaro chuckled softly, loosening his hold on Erika as she all but melted once released.

“Yeah.” He chuckled again when he saw the young woman slowly lie back against him as she recovered. After a few moments, she sat up, glancing down between her legs as she idly touched her opening. Sure enough, just like when she was in the car with them, her fingers were covered in a translucent, mint-green fluid. Kakyoin chuckled when he saw what she did, Jotaro smirking a bit when he saw her mild disgust.

“I couldn’t wait for you to get them off, sorry.” Erika said nothing, only sliding off her thoroughly soaked panties, also removing her socks as she pushed them down. The two young men watched, more than a little surprised, as she undressed, letting her clothes fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked. She blushed hard as she looked at them each in turn.

“You two aren’t done yet, are you? I-if we’re going to do more, there’s no point in me staying clothed.” There was something genuinely funny about her trying to act like she didn’t enjoy it. Sometimes, she was an awful liar.

“So _tsundere_ , Rika-chan,” Kakyoin teased as he watched her unbutton his fly, finally letting his aching erection out of its cloth prison, the head gleaming with a transparent liquid. Much to the redhead’s surprise, she started licking the head, apparently either disregarding or forcing herself to ignore the bitter taste of his precum. Jotaro, meanwhile, watched as Erika gave Kakyoin head. He couldn’t help but be a little confused when she grimaced at the taste of the other boy’s cock, how she was oddly careful as she licked and, eventually, sucked on the head.

 _I thought girls liked sucking guys off, how come she’s being so delicate? Still, I guess it is pretty nice to look at_ , Jotaro thought as he finally let his erection breathe, idly playing with it as he watched the short Stand User do her best to orally pleasure the redhead.

“E-Erika…I’m-haaah~!”

It didn’t take him long to cum, the short brunette instinctively withdrawing, shutting her eyes and turning her head to the side as he shot his load. The redhead’s seed splattered on her face and cheek, dripping down onto her chest.

“S-sorry, Rika-chan…I didn’t mean to,” Kakyoin said as he reached for a tissue to clean her face. She gratefully accepted it, grimacing a little when she realized a bit of it got in her hair.

“N-no need to apologize, Kakyoin…it’s only fair; you got me off, then I got you off. B-besides, we’ve been so busy you and Jotaro are probably really backed up.”

“You’re so kind, Rika-chan,” Kakyoin said with a smile. She surprised the redhead with a kiss, embracing him as she did so.

“Oi, Rika, you didn’t forget about me, did you?” She turned to look at Jotaro when he spoke, motioning for her to get closer to him. Needless to say, she obliged, giving Kakyoin the chance to undress. She felt as if her cheeks were on fire the moment she saw his cock, gingerly reaching out to touch it.

“S’not gonna bite, Rika. I’m not gonna hit you if you touch it.” Tentatively, she curled her fingers around his thick member, watching him flinch, a bead of precum forming at the head. In what seemed like a split second, her mouth was on the head of his cock, licking and sucking while stroking the shaft with her free hand.

“Gh! Haa…” Jotaro bit back a gasp as she started sucking him off. The sensation of having Erika’s mouth on his cock combined by her hand sliding up and down was nothing like he’d ever experienced before. He could feel Kakyoin’s stare as he watched the short Stand User lick and suck on his member, slowly working her way down further and further.

For someone who only gave one blowjob prior, it was pretty impressive how deeply she’s able to take his cock into her mouth.

Kakyoin couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed Jotaro’s ears turn pink as he watched the brunette’s head bob up and down on his member. It was funny watching him try to maintain his composure as Erika slowly brought him closer and closer to his limit. Gritting his teeth, Jotaro visibly tensed up, the short Stand User not pulling away. Kakyoin saw her swallow, more than a little surprised to see her trying to keep from withdrawing. Finally, after a few moments, she withdrew, coughing a bit as Jotaro got her a tissue.

“D-didn’t expect you to do that, Rika,” Jotaro said, smirking a little when he noticed her face and ears turn a brilliant shade of red.

“Mmmph…well, I guess I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Why didn’t you swallow for me?” There was a look of mock disappointment on Kakyoin’s face as she sat up, looking at him.

“…You got what was literally my first blowjob. Jotaro got my second.” Kakyoin couldn’t help but laugh at how serious she was.

“So, should we take things further? I’m more than ready for you, Rika-chan.” The girl’s cheeks burned scarlet at his words. Still, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t ready. Her face still red, she nodded as she lay back, ready for Kakyoin to take her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow,” he assured as he positioned himself at her entrance, pressing the head of his cock against the hole, watching her responses. She gritted her teeth, hands groping blindly for something, anything to hold. She wanted it, yes, but she was also scared. She had heard all the stories about how the first time would hurt, how she would end up bleeding. It was when she felt Jotaro’s large hands take hers that she relaxed a little. The moment she felt Kakyoin push the head of his cock inside, she let out a gasp, squeezing Jotaro’s hands. She could feel him hesitate when he saw her response.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said as his eyes met hers.

Her response all but floored the two young men.

“D-don’t you dare…don’t you dare stop now…y-you started this, you’re finishing it. I-if I haven’t cum by the time you’re done, I-I’ll have Jotaro finish me off,” she managed. As if to further emphasize this, she wrapped her legs around Kakyoin’s waist. He smirked in response before speaking.

“Well then, as you wish, my mistress,” he teased before slowly easing the rest of his length inside, pausing again once he was inside her fully. However, they didn’t remain that way for long, since Kakyoin withdrew, getting an idea.

“Actually, how about we do this, huh?”

No sooner had he pulled out did she feel Hierophant Green pick her up, adjusting her position so that her back was against his chest. With the shimmering tendrils pulling her against the melon-patterned Stand’s user, she felt him slide in again, the tendrils holding her firmly in place as she felt the painfully slow, smooth rhythm of Kakyoin as he began to slowly thrust.

“Get a good look, Jojo. You might be in my position next,” he teased, smirking when he felt the short Stand User try desperately to grind against him each time his member disappeared inside of her body.

“S’not fair, Kakyoin, you getting Rika all to yourself,” Jotaro grumbled as he started to strip. Erika thought she felt her body begin to heat up as she watched more and more of the muscular Stand User come into view with each piece of clothing he removed. The last thing to come off was his hat, exposing his short, messy black hair. A quick, short thrust brought the girl’s attention back to the young man inside of her.

“Jealous, Jojo? She doesn’t seem to mind one bit. Besides, if I didn’t prepare her, you’d probably wind up breaking her.”

“ _Yare yare daze_ , you were the one who got her started in the car. I’m pretty sure she’s more than ready to take me.” Her arms free, she pulled Jotaro into a deep, lustful kiss as she felt the ethereal hands of Star Platinum fondling her breasts. As they kissed, Jotaro let his hand slip between her legs, his callused fingers effortlessly teasing her clit, massaging the stiff bundle of flesh and nerves, pushing her closer and closer to climax. He didn’t care that he could feel the redhead’s balls hit his fingertips with each thrust into Erika, all that mattered was making her feel good.

“Mmmh~! I-I can’t-guh~!” Kakyoin trembled as he hit his limit, emptying himself inside her, thrusting erratically before ultimately pulling out, panting as he watched his seed dribble out of Erika. Jotaro chuckled as he leaned back against the headboard as his Stand pulled the brunette towards its user.

“Can’t believe you came so quick, Kakyoin. Bet you’re not done yet, are you, Rika?”

“S-shut up, Jojo.” Kakyoin grimaced a little at Jotaro’s jab as he sat back to watch. Erika, meanwhile, shook her head in response to Jotaro’s question.

“N-no, I’m not. C-can you make me cum?”

“Sure. Bet Kakyoin would love to see that.” With that, she let out a gasp when she felt the raven-haired Stand User’s thick member slide inside. Erika found herself pulled into a deep kiss as Jotaro thrust into her. With each thrust, she realized the difference between the two young men. While Kakyoin was gentle, moving in a slow, smooth rhythm as he savored the feel of her body, Jotaro was a bit rougher, more precise, hitting her weak points with each thrust as Star Platinum played with her clit. She could feel a strange, electrical tingling as she felt his Stand’s hands pass through her body. For a few moments, she wasn’t sure what he was planning…until she felt an overwhelming jolt of pleasure as he thrust up into her.

“J-Jojo, what are y-haaagh~!” She gasped when she felt another surge of pleasure flood her body. That’s when she finally put two and two together.  
_He’s messing with my clit from the inside! How did he-!_ Her train of thought was swiftly derailed by another surge of pleasure as her body was overwhelmed by the pleasure Jotaro and Star Platinum gave her, the Stand rubbing and lightly squeezing the highly sensitive organ’s internal structure as its user kept thrusting. White exploded behind her eyes as she came hard, hearing the raven-haired boy gasp as he followed her right after. After a few moments, she felt Jotaro pull out, the electrical tingling fading as his Stand withdrew its hands. Exhausted, she sank against Jotaro, her arms around his neck as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. After a few moments, Kakyoin broke the silence.

“…There was a point to this, wasn’t there, Jotaro?”

There was a brief pause before the air was filled with the laughter of the three teens. They had gotten so swept up in seeking pleasure that they had completely forgotten what had led to it. When the laughter finally died down, Jotaro checked the clock.

“…We should probably get some sleep.”

“I think I’d like to shower first,” Erika replied with a blush.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll wait for you to finish before I have one myself. Jojo, maybe you should have one too.”

~

Three showers later, the teens settled into bed, Erika curling up with Jotaro as Kakyoin took the remaining bed. Before long, the three Stand Users were asleep.  
Their Stands…not so much.

Star Platinum and Hierophant Green were the first to materialize, the two larger Stands watching as a tiny, ghost-like Stand made itself known. The Stand was roughly the size of a human toddler, possessing a tail instead of legs. Once it lifted its large head, a bulbous thing decorated with a large eye and a jagged line where either a false mouth or the lower half of the eye was located. Its dark face possessed a pair of glowing eyes. Instinctively, it covered itself with its main arms, trembling a bit. Star Platinum opened its arms, offering to embrace it. Hierophant Green did the same, although the larger Stand thought that perhaps Hierophant Green had a less than innocent plan.

Not surprisingly, Miracles opted for the larger Stand, allowing itself to be embraced by Star Platinum’s arms. A reassuring ‘Ora’ from the larger Stand seemed to calm it down. The little Stand squeaked inquisitively as it looked up at Star Platinum. Miracles squeaked a second time, trembling when it felt Hierophant Green petting its tail, a gesture that earned the melon-textured Stand a dirty look from Star Platinum. Once it withdrew, Miracles looked at Hierophant Green, wriggling out of Star Platinum’s embrace and floating towards Hierophant Green. After patting Hierophant on the head, it did a quick little spin, inviting the other two Stands to play a game of chase. Despite Star’s generally quick reaction time, it was slow to respond as Hierophant and Miracles zoomed out, the little Stand squeaking in a strange, giggle-like manner. The larger Stand let out a dejected ‘Ora’ as it watched the two smaller, long-range Stands leave its range, chasing each other through the rooms. After a bit, Miracles led Hierophant back to the hotel room their users were in, apparently recognizing that the larger Stand wanted to join in. Taking the invitation presented to it by the little Stand, the chase resumed, this time remaining within Star’s range. However, the fun abruptly ended when Miracles took a hard turn, causing it to spiral out of control before slamming into Hierophant. With a squeal from Miracles accompanied by a strange gurgling cry courtesy of Hierophant Green, the two Stands slammed into the corner, knocking a few small things off the table nearby.

“Ora!”

Star Platinum immediately moved towards the two currently incapacitated Stands, a genuine look of concern on its face. Hierophant responded with a weak noise that sounded like a mixture of bubbling water and a bell as it lifted itself up. Miracles, meanwhile, awkwardly rolled off with a dazed squeak, its glowing yellow eyes currently in the shapes of cartoon swirls. Carefully, Hierophant picked up the little stand, which had rolled onto its back, as though it were a baby, tilting its head to the side as it watched the ghost-like Stand. Star, meanwhile, regarded it with a concerned ‘Ora?’ before Miracles abruptly shook its head, regaining its equilibrium before it glanced down at its body. Star and Hierophant followed the little Stand’s gaze down to what was probably the thing’s pelvis, where all three noticed a small, vertical, slightly depressed line.

The look all three Stands exchanged essentially amounted to, ‘Well THAT’S new.’  
Curiosity led to Star Platinum poking the line, causing Miracles to squirm. The two larger Stands looked toward the bed Jotaro and Erika were sharing. Experimentally, Star prodded the line again, watching the short Stand User squirm. Hierophant went next, lightly petting the line with one of its fingers, Erika squirming under the phantom caress. Not long after, the two larger Stands take turns playing with Miracles, trying to see how far they could take it before Erika woke up.

Much to their surprise, she didn’t even wake up, not even when they made the short Stand User climax. Apparently satisfied, all three Stands returned to their respective users.

~

The first thing Erika woke up to was a familiar, muscular arm draped over her body, accompanied by light snoring. The second thing, once she was more awake, was her panties being thoroughly soaked through. Momentarily, she wondered what the hell had happened to make her ruin a second pair of panties before, with a soft sigh and an eye roll, she slid off her pajama pants and panties, feeling Jotaro shift slightly before pulling her closer. She became even more aware of him when she felt a now familiar bulge against her now bare rear.

 _Of course…Morning wood_.

She heard the shifting of blankets as Kakyoin rolled onto his side, smiling a little when he saw Erika and Jotaro.

“Hey…he’s got morning wood, huh?”

She said nothing, nodding in response as she began to blush again. A soft groan from the muscular young man behind her got her attention as he woke up.

“…Hey,” he said groggily as he glanced down at the short Stand User.

“Hey yourself, Jojo.” She felt him pull back and stand up, stretching before heading to the bathroom. Now free, Erika went to change her panties for a third time before pulling on her uniform.

As she pulled on a clean pair of socks, she let herself watch as Kakyoin changed out of his night clothes and into his uniform, earning a smirk from the redhead when he finished getting dressed. When Jotaro finished with the toilet and changing, he stepped out, unable to keep his eyes from wandering when he saw Erika fully dressed.

“T-try not to let your eyes wander too much, okay? We don’t want the others to know.”

The angelic smile Kakyoin gave her didn’t do much to reassure her. Jotaro, at the very least, was back to being his surly, stoic self.

“What’s the worst that could happen? You can just use Miracles to make them not notice.”

“ _Yare yare daze_ …”

~

“Well, how’d everybody sleep?” Joseph beamed as he turned his attention to the three teens. Erika yawned as she tried to remain awake, unconsciously leaning against Jotaro. Abdul did cock an eyebrow when he noticed that Joseph’s grandson wasn’t trying to push her away, but Kakyoin shrugged, pretending to be oblivious.

Polnareff, on the other hand, gave the teens a huge, dorky smile and a pair of thumbs up once Abdul and Joseph were distracted. Apparently he could sense that something was different about their relationship.  
A muttered “ _yare yare daze_ ” from Jotaro, a nervous blush from Erika and an innocent smile from Kakyoin ended the conversation before they set off for their next destination.  
  
FIN


End file.
